


The Love Potion

by smallpersiankitten



Series: Must Love Animal Series [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Mind Control, Reader Is Not Frisk, Valentine's Day, You read those tags correctly, implied sexy fun times, later blatant sexy fun times, love potion, reader is kinky, yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpersiankitten/pseuds/smallpersiankitten
Summary: You work in Sunset Animal Hospital located in Sunset City, just an hour or so away from Mt. Ebott. Yes, THE Mt. Ebott. The one where the monsters all came from. Your interaction with them had been fairly minimal until the day that two skeletons walked through your hospital doors.However, it's been a few months since then and you've been romantically involved on and off with the tallest brother, the dashing Papyrus. And with today being Valentine's Day, you can't help but feel especially in the mood to make sparks fly! But the accidental purchase of a love potion might change all of that...This story takes place within the same universe as Must Love Animals. If you haven't read that yet, you don't need to for this, but it might help. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to the Valentine's Day story...in March. Shit. Well fuck, better late than never. 
> 
> If you're here and you know who I am, hi! Awesome that you made it over here. If you're here and you're wondering who the fuck I am...HI! I'm glad you are here. You're going to have a good time (I hope). 
> 
> Anyway, This is the Valentine's Day story that was supposed to be published with all the other cool Undertale writers' Valentines day stories but life and uh...well shit, things got in the way. BUT it's here NOW! The entire story in one chapter...Word says it's 58 pages!! :D So please I hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> (A note before we continue.  
> You may start reading this and go "Hey, wait, you said reader yet here I see the protagonist has a name? Wtf?" You're right. The reader does have a name although it's not used too often. Because every fic I read in the reader pov, when they go to say your name and I see "_____", that always throws me off a bit. So reader's got a name! But you can change it! You find and replace the name with your own and BAM! Problem solved.)
> 
> ~~~~~ = scene/pov/time change  
> There's going to be a lot of those, so pay attention

“Love potion? What do you mean love potion?” You asked the small volcano monster.

Vulkin, as his name tag read, giggled excitedly behind his handcrafted stand near the grocery store. You had mostly approached him because you were surprised that no one had told him to leave yet. That, and his signs were covered in glitter. Who doesn’t fucking love glitter. “It’s a love potion!” He explained again, “It helps everyone fall in love. Because nothing is greater than hugs and love!” You stared at the volcano monster skeptically.

“So, would someone drink this?” You asked, picking up one of the small, glass bottles. It was an ornately designed, with the imprint of a heart on the front of it. If you didn’t ask, you would have assumed it was a perfume display. 

“You could put it in their coffee or tea, or hot chocolate!” Vulkin gleefully explained, “It goes with anything! But I wouldn’t recommend drinking it all at once! The effects may be too powerful.”

Huh. So it’s like a love themed creamer. Well…you heard of worse. “You’re only doing this for Valentine’s Day? Is that why I’ve never heard of this before?”

“That, and a year ago, we were underground,” the monster helpfully reminded you.

You blanched. “Oh yeah, shit. Sorry. Uhhh, how much did you say one of these things are?”

“$14.99!” Vulkin chirped happily. You shrugged.

“Eh, why not? I’ll take one. Here.” You handed over a twenty which the Monster took eagerly.

“Thank you very much!” He proceeded to bag up a little bottle in a pink bag, sealing it with a kiss before handing it to you with your change.

“Good luck with the rest of your day!” You called out as you walked back to your car. 

“Will do! And Happy Valentine’s Day!” You chuckled as you got back into your car and turned on the ignition. Well, this was an odd start to what was already an odd day. Work had been dead so they released you back out into the wild around noon. And you had spent the extra time well. 

You glanced back into the back seat at a black bag that the average passerby could not see through. You had stopped by an adult store, advertising 50% off all couple items for Valentine’s Day. You had your eye on a bondage set. Ropes, blindfolds, feathers. Nothing too fancy but when you realized that it was going to be on sale, you practically skipped there. And now your prize rested in the backseat of your car, eagerly awaiting your prying fingers once you got into the privacy of your own home. 

Meanwhile, you just had to sate your curiosity with what you most recently purchased. You pulled out the purple bag and looked at the bottle. You had a sneaking suspicion you had been played for a fool but it was too late to return it. Pretty bottle, though. Your phone buzzed and you spotted a text from Jeremy. 

“Whatcha doing for Valentine’s Day, gorgeous?” You held up the bottle in the sunlight and snapped a shot of it. 

“Going to chug this whole container of mysterious liquid lol! ;)” You texted back, sending the picture to your date. 

Your phone buzzed and you tapped it again. “Want to catch coffee with me? I heard they have a new drink filled with caramel and salt. That way we can both chug mysterious liquids!” 

You snickered. You might not be as into Jeremy as he was into you, but damn, you had nothing better to do. “Sure. Just let me know where!” You put the bottle back in the bag as your phone buzzed with an address and you were soon on your way. 

~~~~~

Papyrus flipped between pages before looking back up at the counter. He looked back at the magazine page and then the counter. “So you’re saying that the strawberries covered with the white substance are chocolate strawberries?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And these, covered in the brown stuff are also chocolate strawberries?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So if these are both chocolate strawberries, then why are they different colors?” 

The cashier groaned. “There are different types of chocolate – milk, dark, white, etc?” 

“Interesting.”

“Hey bud! If ya aint buying anything for your girlfriend, then can you move so the rest of us can?” 

The skeleton had nearly forgotten that he had quite a few people in queue behind him. He really hadn’t expected a chocolate shop to be this busy on Valentine’s Day. He had waited nearly 45 minutes in a line so he could inquire more about the chocolate types. Perhaps he had asked enough questions for now. Many people behind him surely had questions of their own. Papyrus smiled at the irritated man behind him. “Oh, no worries, human! I do not have a girlfriend.”

The guy cast him a weird look. “Uh…sorry?”

“That’s alright. I should really ponder this new development. You may go ahead.” 

“Uh…thanks, I guess.” 

The skeleton stepped out of the line and looked again at the magazine, The Elite Woman. The article “How to Woo the Woman of Your Dreams on V Day (Guys, this is for You)” had been circled with permanent marker and then highlighted just be safe with a yellow marker.

Valentine’s Day wasn’t a holiday he had been too aware of initially, but with you in his life, he found himself incredibly interested in how to make this day the absolute best Valentines Day you ever had. And he really had to nail that best status because who knew what type of Valentine Days you had before. What if you had been parachuting or piloting a fancy yacht? The closest thing to a parachute he had was a pile of unfolded sheets and he honestly wasn’t the most seaworthy of Monsters. So, he had researched and searched for advice on what exactly he should be doing to impress you. 

There were a few things he had found. A romantic dinner? Unfortunately, reservations were impossible. A spa day – eh, he didn’t have any skin. A romantic getaway – you had a job. Rose petals? That would clog the vacuum but he had purchased some regardless. Candles? Yes he found some candles – and corresponding coasters and holders too! He wouldn’t want any dripping hot wax to possibly fall on you, even though one article suggested he do that. 

To be honest, this was only one of the many suggestions he had read that seemed like they would do the exact opposite of romantic. In addition to the hot wax, articles also recommended spanking, biting and a couple other things he chose not to dwell. The only two he seriously considered was something called roleplaying and some form of trap making. What a bonding experience would it be to pretend to be someone else, like simple bakers who owned a bread store. Or gym aerobic instructors.

But for now, he was looking at strawberries. Which were apparently all chocolate flavored despite the different colors. And a dozen cost fifty dollars. Ouch.

His phone ringing broke him from his thoughts. He pulled it out and blanched. It was you!

Oh! This wasn’t part of the plan at all. He had it all planned out since the beginning of the week. He had asked very subtly, in his opinion, if you had any plans on Valentine’s Day. You had smiled at him and told him you would be at work but only until 5pm. After that you would be free. That was a very convenient answer. Why, you even told him you had the day off tomorrow with a wink.

That was thoughtful of you to volunteer that information, although he wasn’t quite sure why. Perhaps you wanted to catch lunch with him the next day? Perhaps if you eye was still bothering you, he could take you to the optometrist? 

But you were ringing him. And it was well before 5pm! Focus! A slight hitch in the plan, maybe, and he hadn’t gathered everything yet, but he could adapt. Perhaps he could make the last few items a scavenger hunt for you both. Yes, that’s it.

He cleared his throat. Alright, just like he rehearsed. He picked up the phone. “Why hello there, human! I am so happy you called. I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight?”

“There’s no way she’ll be hanging out with you tonight,” a voice irritably responded.

That wasn’t your voice. “Excuse me?”

There was a sigh. “Sorry, sorry. That was rude.”

He cleared his throat. “No need to apologize. May I ask who this is?”

“This is Jeremy.”

Papyrus couldn’t help but tense. This was the other man in your life that you had been dating. He was nice enough and he meant well but lately, Papyrus couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about the guy. There were little things he picked up, the way he spoke to others, his word choice, even the way he said he wanted your happiness. 

Then again, he was technically a rival for your affections. Papyrus was of course fantastic and amazing, but even he had to be careful that he wasn’t accidentally biased. He forced himself to relax and smile. “Why hello, Jeremy! It is good to hear from you.”

“Listen, I know you are not happy to talk to me.”

“What? No-I-“ Papyrus protested, “I was just surprised is all. Is the human around? I would like to talk to her.”

“Yeah that’s why I’m calling. She’s in trouble.

“…Trouble?”

~~~~~

30 minutes ago at the other side of the mall:

“Hey there! Glad you could make it for a Single Awareness coffee get together!” Jeremy greeted as you walked up to him at the table. 

“Hell yeah, Single Awareness Day!” You looked at his cup. “Speaking of coffee, is that the Valentine’s drink special everyone’s been talking about?” Seriously, anytime a major holiday approached, this particular franchise of coffee shops would generate some themed beverage. And Valentine’s Day/Single Awareness Day was no exception. 

Jeremy nodded eagerly. “Yes it is. It’s terrible. You should get one.” 

“Why would I get something that tastes terrible?”

“Duh, peer pressure.”

“Shit, you’re right. Order me one please.” You took a seat and flopped your purse down on the table. Jeremy signaled the waiter and ordered another of those odd smelling beverages.

“So, what’s in the weird bottle?”

You smirked and reached into your purse. You pulled out the bottle and flashed it. “It’s a love potion,” you teased, waving the bottle. 

“Haha, what, let me see that!” You handed the bottle over to your friend who studied it casually. “So is it like a perfume or something?” he asked, opening the cap to smell. 

“No, I mean it’s literally supposed to be a love potion,” you explained as the waiter brought the drink.

“Haha, wait seriously?” He asked.

You shrugged. “Well that’s what Vulkin said,” You explained, “personally, I’m like 50-50 sure it is.”

“So what were you going to do with this?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” You sipped your drink. It was terrible. You shouldn’t be surprised.

“We should test it out.”

“How?”

Jeremy looked around eagerly. “I don’t know anyone around us have an unattended drink or not paying attention?”

You gaped at him. “You better be joking! Dude, not cool man, not cool! You don’t put stuff in people’s drinks without permission.”

“You’re such a killjoy,” Jeremy muttered.

“Damn right I am,” you swore shaking your head. “If anything we should probably test on ourselves.”

Your friend blinked and looked immediately far too interested. “Go on…”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m just saying we could. Not that we should. Don’t get so excited.”

He relaxed and leaned back in his chair. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess Single Awareness Day is making me desperate.”

You patted his well toned, muscled arm reassuringly. “It’s alright. I’m sure you’ll have a girl in your lap soon enough. I mean, who would really sell love potions, anyway?” 

Jeremy clicked his teeth. “Got a mirror on you?”

“Yes. Why?” 

“Well, let’s say we use the potions on ourselves…and if it does work, then we’ll immediately look at our reflection, and then we’d just fall madly in love with ourselves!” Jeremy laughed. 

“Hell, I already love myself, but you know, some extra lovin wouldn’t be a bad idea.” You pulled out your compact and uncapped the love potion. Jeremy put a hand out. 

“Dude, I was joking!”

“Oh. Oops. My bad.”

“Christ, you’re gullible,” Jeremy blinked in surprise and pointed. “Hey, isn’t that Papyrus?”

You turned around and cursed at how eagerly you appeared to be at the possibility of seeing him. Sure enough, there he was. He appeared to be staring intensely at some magazine he carried. He was some distance away but if you shouted, he’d probably hear you. 

You blinked. “Is..is he reading a woman’s magazine?”

“Uh yeah…I think it’s The Elite Women or something.”

“Huh, weird…I should go say hi.”

Jeremy waved at you. “Well, let’s just finish our awful drinks first and then you can run after him.” 

Ah shit. You felt yourself color in embarrassment. You turned back toward the table sheepishly. “Sorry, sorry.”

“I’m just messing with ya, don’t worry about it,” he smiled warmly at you. He pointed to the open love potion that you still held in your hands. “Don’t forget to cap that ‘love potion’. ” he teased. You grinned sheepishly. He lifted up his cup peacefully. “To Single Awareness Day!” 

“To Single Awareness Day!” You had barely brought the terrible drink to your lips when suddenly you were shoved roughly from behind, sloshing liquid everywhere. You barely managed to hold on to the bottles. 

“What’s your problem?” You heard Jeremy holler.

“My problem is that they put these tables so close together! You should have moved them! Are you going to buy me a new coffee or what?” 

You swore inwardly. Fuck, looks like this was going to be a fight. You gulped down your terrible drink and turned around to give this motherfucker a piece of your mind only to find yourself absolutely transfixed by the individual in front of you. It was a Monster and he was possibly the most handsome Monster you had ever seen. His eyes sparkled as he stared back at you, his hands clutching a cell phone and a now empty coffee of his own. Two pairs of well toned legs carried the rather uniquely shaped creature in front of you. You gasped in anticipation as his chapped lips open, hoping for some declaration of mutual affection. 

“Well are YOU going to get me a new coffee?”

You nodded, your heart skipping a beat at your love’s request. “Of-of course!” 

Jeremy stood up unsteadily, staring at you in stupefied confusion. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting my baby a coffee.”

“Baby?” Jeremy turned on your sweetheart. “I’m sorry but who the fuck are you?”

The creature in front of him snorted, tossing his empty cup at him. “The wifi in here sucks. C’mon, let’s get me a coffee from the store across the mall.” That was a wonderful idea! You just knew he was so smart. 

“Absolutely!” You gleamed, quickly following your love as he pushed his way out of the coffee shop. 

Jeremy remained there, shocked for a few moments. What the hell was that-that thing anyway? That was the most disgusting, most unlikable individuals he had ever met. And you were fawning over him.

Don’t get him wrong, he knew you were pretty open minded about who/what you dated. Hell, even in high school, he knew even he had a shot with you and he had been a butterball nerd at the time. 

But this! This was different. You were practically throwing yourself at this twat. You were completely enamored with him. Almost like you were under some type of spell.

His eyes quickly returned to the table, spotting the love potion. It was still open. And it was full than when you had given it to him to look at it. You didn’t accidentally use it on yourself…did you? He spotted your abandoned coffee and smelled it. His nose scrunched. The coffee didn’t smell nearly as bad as it had before which meant only one thing. 

The love potion was real. And you had drank it.

Jeremy looked around but you were already gone. Crap. He had to find you. The thought of you doing ANYTHING with that creature with powdery cheese stains on his fingers was nauseating. Especially if it led to something involving private parts.

“UGGGGHHH!” Jeremy viscerally gagged, nearly vomiting up at the imagery. He quickly reached for his phone and dialed you. His eyes drifted to the table as he realized he could hear your phone ringing. You left your phone. He picked it up and listened. “Did she seriously make White and Nerdy my ringtone?” He muttered. 

Dammit. He had no idea who Vulkin nor that other monster’s name. And a scroll through your phone confirmed neither did you. Hey, desperate times called for desperate measures. Speaking of which…his fingers rested over a particular contact on your phone. 

He couldn’t stress how much he didn’t want to call this contact. But what choices did he have? He quickly hit dial and pressed your phone to his ear. His eyes spotted the Monster’s empty cup that had fallen onto the table and snatched it up, hoping for some indication of the monster’s name as the phone rang. There was only one word scrawled in pen on its side.

Jerry.

~~~~~

Papyrus stared in astonishment at the male human standing in front of him. “Did you just ask if I know…Jerry?”

Jeremy grimaced. “Yeah, Jerry. Monster with four legs, always on his cell phone.”

The skeleton shuddered. “I do know him. We tried to hang out with him. Once. We do not try anymore.”

“Do you have his phone number?”

“Yes…why?”

“Because Lori is with him now. And I need to reach her.”

Papyrus stiffened. “Why is she with him?” 

Jeremy groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you know a monster named Vulkin?”

“Kinda.”

“Well, he’s going around selling love potions and she bought one.”

Papyrus lifted up the pretty bottle in his hands and shook it curiously. “Is this a love potion?”

“Ah! Don’t shake it! It’s dangerous!” 

“How so?”

“Well, she accidentally used it on herself and saw Jerry. And now she’s madly in love with Jerry.” 

Papyrus’ jaw nearly unhinged. “She’s in love with Jerry?” He shuddered. “I need a moment.”

“I need you to call him. They’re on a date right now.”

Papyrus looked at him aghast. “Really?” He sighed. “It would be rude to interrupt their date. We should wait.”

“We can’t afford to wait. Listen, this affects both of us. Do we really want to see her with Jerry? Putting his slimy fingers orange stained fingers all over her body?”

The skeleton shuddered again. “Please stop! That-that is, hoo boy, yes that sounds awful. Do you have a cure for this potion?”

Jeremy shook his head. “No, not yet. I need to go find out how to solve this but until then, we need to keep an eye on them. So you’re going to have to call Jerry and…hang out.”

“Dear God,” Papyrus muttered.

“Trust me,” Jeremy grumbled, “There’s nothing worse than watching another guy get your girl, but you got to do it. Otherwise, neither of us will have a shot with her.” 

Papyrus regrettably dialed and brought the phone to his skull. He waited for it to ring. Finally a nasally voice picked up. “You know, who actually makes phone calls anymore?”

He gritted his teeth. “Hello, Jerry, how are you?”

“Well, I was good until you interrupted me posting on the Underground app.” Papyrus clenched his fist but released. He was doing this for you, darn it.

“Sorry about that. I was wondering if you’d like to hang out?”

“Yeah sure, but I can’t pick you up.”

“That’s fine. Are you at the mall?” 

“Huh?”

“Are you at the mall?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m at the game store.”

“Uh huh. And which floor is that on?”

“What do I look like? A map?”

“No, you don’t. Very well. I’ll find you.”

Papyrus disconnected the phone and resisted the urge to fling it to the ground. He had intense and passionate feelings for you, darnit. Jeremy watched sympathetically. “Man…that just sounded annoying.”

“Excessively so, yes,” he admitted. He eyed Jeremy hopefully, “Please find out the antidote soon, please.”

“Yeah man. I’m going to start by looking for Vulkin…so uh…” He pointed to the potion that Papyrus still held. “Did you want to hold on to the love potion?”

Papyrus nodded. “Yes, I suppose I should.”

“Alright, can’t blame me for asking. I’ll call you when I have more information.”

~~~~~

There was more than one video game store. Each one on a different floor and on opposite sides of the mall. Of course, it was the last one. Papyrus approached and almost cheered when he finally spotted his target. Jerry. He had to fight off the impulse to immediately ditch him. No, he had to stick around. What soon followed the Monster made his chest tighten. 

It was you. And…not you at the same time. You looked the same, but there was something off about you. Your posture deviated from carefree and whimsical from one second to tense and rigid randomly. Your smile was too wide and your eyes were slightly dulled. You were carrying two cups of most likely coffee in addition to a fanny pack and a few bags of snacks. You looked up and made eye contact with him. 

He could have sworn for the briefest of seconds that your eyes lit up at the sight of him but they quickly dulled once more even as you smiled at him. “Oh hello, Papyrus!” You greeted pleasantly.

“Ah, hello?” He began hesitantly. You were pleasant enough to him. Maybe your friend had over exaggerated the effects of the love potion. 

“Sup, Pap, finally decided to hang with the real cool dude?” Jerry grumbled as he flicked through his phone. 

Don’t ditch. “Yes, sure did. Of my own volition. Oh!” He pulled out your cell phone and offered it to you. “You accidentally left your phone at the coffee table!” 

You blinked in surprise and took it from his outstretched hand. “Oh wow. Thank you! I don’t even remember losing this.” You held out your phone. “Of course, now that I’m with my sugar pie, honey bunch, I probably don’t need this at all. I mean, he’s all I want, so who else would I need to call?”

Or…maybe it was even worse than he feared. Papyrus quickly spoke before you could toss your phone. “Perhaps, you would want to take a selfie with Jerry!” 

You gasped. “Squee!! That’s a super swell idea! Man, my sweet little popsicle is so lucky to now a smart guy like you.” 

The praise lightened his mood, even as you left to coax Jerry into a selfie. You were successfulish, managing to catch Jerry in a photo. Only for him to have you immediately delete because he didn’t look good. This happened another four times before Jerry just ended up taking a selfie of himself and posted that before handing the phone back to you. 

You looked disheartened slightly, but quickly recovered. “He’s so forward,” you purred, placing the now sticky phone back into your pocket. Jerry snorted and chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty awesome. You’re super lucky that you get to hang out with me.” 

You nodded eagerly and Papyrus rolled his sockets. “Yes. I’m VERY lucky, I’m sure. So what were you guys up to?”

Jerry picked the dirt out of his nails and ate it. “I have to go upgrade my phone. They said I’ve gone through all my data and since my mom won’t pay for more, I got to get a new phone.” 

Papyrus nodded. “Oh, okay, I’ll come with.” Oh, he was hoping you’d walk to him but you quickly nestled up next to Jerry. “If I’m not interrupting your date?”

Jerry shrugged but you squealed. “A date?! How wonderful! A date at the mall! How romantic!” you gushed, leaning your head against Jerry’s arm.

Papyrus did everything he could to remain calm, even as he watched you try to press yourself as close as possible to the gross monster in front of him. Thankfully, his phone buzzed, drawing his attention. 

It was Jeremy. Never was he more happy to hear from your friend. “Did you find them?” The text read.

Papyrus quickly tapped back. “Yes, she’s under the potion like you said.”

“Dammit, I found someone who knows where Vulkin set up shop. Try to get her away from him.”

Papyrus looked back up at you. You were intently holding onto Jerry as if he was your life vest. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he texted.

“Why?”

“It might cause a scene.” Separating you from Jerry forcibly would certainly attract the wrong type of attention. 

Thankfully, it appeared your friend considered the same consequences. “Shit. You’re right. Keep playing along for now. I’ll call you when I have more information.” 

“Thank you.”

He put his phone away and quickly caught up to you both. He picked up on the tail end of your conversation. 

“It’s not too far, we could go there for a few hours, just the two of us,” you were begging.

“Seems like a lot of work. All that for dinner and a movie? What if I don’t like what you choose?”

“We could watch anything you want!” 

“And you expect me to pay for it all?”

Your face fell slightly. “Uh, oh. No. I’d love to pay as long as you’re happy.”

“I’ll think about it. Let me go talk to these phone nerds for a bit.”

They had arrived at the phone store. Jerry was already halfway in without you. You darted after him. “Of course! Let’s go get you that phone.”  
Papyrus cursed silently. This wasn’t going well at all. You were practically attached to Jerry. There’s no way he’d be able to separate you from him even if he tried.

“Excuse me, sir?” A phone employee had approached the gross Monster. 

“What?” 

“I’m sorry, but we don’t allow any food nor drinks in here?”

“Well, this store has a lot of delicate, expensive electronics and we don’t want to risk a spill.”

Jerry sneezed. “You really think I’m like some fat, disgusting blob who makes a mess wherever he goes?”

The retail employee wisely said nothing. You stuck up for your love. “C’mon, lovebug! We don’t need these guys! Let’s go!” 

Jerry handed his coffee to you. “Just wait outside until I’m done.”

You appeared alarmed. “A-are you sure.”

“Yeah,” you began to walk back out only for him to call out, “Oh! Almost forgot!” 

You turned around hopefully, “Yes, sugar pie?” 

“Don’t drink from my cup.”

“Oh.”

You walked out, looking quite dejected. It wasn’t very often that your disappointment led to his being overjoyed but this perhaps was the exception to the rule. Not that he wanted you to remain unhappy. He bridged the distance between you both to envelop you in a mood boosting hug but stopped just short of that. You looked slightly unsure of his fast approach. Of course, you would not be receptive to a hug form him at this time. 

He still remained in front of you, however and you looked around awkwardly. “Uhh…Papyrus, did you need something?”

He racked his skull quickly. “Ah! Human! I could not help but notice the rapid development of your very passionate feelings for…Jerry.”

You broke into that weird smile. “Isn’t he just the best! He’s the best boyfriend ever!” 

“B-boyfriend?!” 

You twirled your hair. “Well, okay, we’re not official yet! But it’s only a matter of time. Afterall, I’m the only girl that can truly make him happy.” You giggled. “That’s why tonight needs to be the best and most romantic night ever!” 

An idea popped into his skull. He assumed the most casual face. “Really?”

“Uh huh. I would do anything to make this night a success.”

“So, you have a gift?” he prompted.

“Uh…”

Papyrus pressed more. “And a secret date outfit?”

You paled. “Oh my God. No. I didn’t think of that.” You looked around anxiously. “I-I better find uh…”

He quickly snagged your wrist before you could scamper away. “Do not despair, human, for I, the Great Papyrus, am a master of dating and romance!” You looked up at him in confusion. “I will help you prepare for this evening,” he translated.

You squealed and jumped up and down, threating to spill the coffees in your hand. “You will! Papyrus, you’re wonderful!” 

“I know.”

“-but not as wonderful as my Jerry berry!” 

He forced himself not to gag. He pointed instead to Jerry’s coffee in your hands. “Why don’t you leave Jerry’s coffee here?”

“But-but, he said I had to hold on to it. And what if another girl comes by to steal his drink?”

Papyrus wagged a finger at you. “Nope. He said for YOU not to drink it. And you wouldn’t want to accidently do that, would you?”

“No. Of course not, uhh…” You handed the coffee to Papyrus who put it on top of the trash can. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Unless you don’t want to look for a present?”

His sockets widened in surprise as you grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him after you. “No! No! We got to hurry! C’mon, Papyrus! Hurry up!” 

~~~~~

“Does he like chocolate?”

“I don’t know.”

Papyrus stood with you, once again at the chocolate counter. The cashier was burying her face in her hands. You were unphased by her distress. 

“Well, do YOU like chocolate?”

“Duh,” you responded, some of your snarkiness sneaking back into your voice, much to his surprising delight. 

“What type?”

“Dark. Dark’s pretty good.” 

“Would you like to get one?” 

Your eyes lit up. “Really? Oh, hang on! I have some cash on me!” 

Papyrus already fished out a five and was handing it to the casher. “Not to worry, I –gah!” 

“What? Don’t take his money!” You elbowed him with an impressive amount of energy, or at least more energy than you had shown in the last twenty minutes. “ Papyrus could have easily swept your feet but decided against it. He withdrew his money. 

“Oh alright, if you insist.”

You quickly purchased a chocolate strawberry. You eyed it eagerly and Papyrus smiled at the more normal, stubborn behavior you exhibited. “Have you ever had one?”

“Pardon?”

“Have you ever had one?” You asked, holding up the dessert.

“Strawberries, yes. Chocolate, yes. Together, no.”

“Two, please!” You asked, handing over more money to the cashier. Papyrus waved his hands defensively.

“Do not worry about me, I am quite alright.”

You followed him out of the line, holding up one of the strawberries. “Don’t be silly, c’mon. I wouldn’t have even thought about this if you hadn’t brought me here.” 

He gave up again. You were really determined to give him one. “Well thank you, here let me just-“

“Hey!” Both of you jumped and looked at the cashier. “If you’re going to eat them in the store, then you eat them correctly.

“Are they not consumed orally?” Papyrus questioned. He glanced at you and realized you appeared hesitant. “Human?” You pointed to the sign hanging by the door. 

“If You Eat in Here, You Must Eat ROMANTICALLY or NOT At All”

“It means we have to feed each other,” you explained.

“What if you’re alone?” He asked curiously. 

“Then you French it,” the cashier shrugged. 

Papyrus glanced at the fruit in his hand. “Eh…Parlez-vous françois?” 

You burst into genuine laughter. “Oh! Oh my God! Papyrus, no! Just, oh, come here.” You beckoned to him and held out your strawberry. “Don’t bite me, okay?”

“Never!” Papyrus gasped.

“Haha, okay, just checking.” 

“Have I ever bitten you before?”

“…Uh, just, open wide.” Papyrus obliged and very carefully bit into the strawberry you offered. He chewed it thoughtfully. 

“Wowie!” He finally declared, “This is very good.” Who would have thought chocolate and fruit would pair so well. Would chocolate also work with the full body nature of pasta? Pasta was such a universal and versatile ingredient. Of course it would be fantastic.

He realized you were eyeing him patiently. “You guys are still doing it wrong! Close your eyes!” The cashier hollered. 

“Uh, whoops.” You shut your eyes and waited. 

Papyrus delicately offered the strawberry to you and you equally bit as carefully. Your lips brushed against the edge of fingers and he couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation of it. You quickly brought your hands to catch the rest of it. You opened your eyes and looked up at him playfully. 

“Thanks! This was a really good idea!” 

“You’re wel-“

“Jerry would absolutely LOVE this!” You gasped, your eyes once again losing their shine. 

Darn it. He sighed as you purchased an additional strawberry, this time a milk chocolate one before you began to walk away from him. Back toward the phone store. 

“One moment!” He quickly called after you. “Don’t you remember the next step to Mettaton’s guide to dating? Look glamorous!” He cheered in his best Mettaton voice. 

“Glamorous?” Your hands traveled to your face as you pulled out your compact mirror. “Oh my God. You’re right! I look terrible!”

“Nyeh! That’s not what I meant!” 

“Jerry would never be interested in a hideous creature like me. I know! I saw a make up store! Maybe they’ll do a make over!”

“A make over?” 

“Uh huh! Sometimes, if you buy make up, they’ll do it…but it’s silly though. I’m not sure if I could do that.” 

Papyrus linked your arm as supportively as he could. “Nyeh heh heh! Surely you jest! Let us both get make overs!” 

~~~~~

Apparently, if a skeleton wanted a makeover, the mall was the place to be. Women with vibrant colors painted onto their faces were absolutely gobsmacked when you had explained that you both wanted a make over and there was a brief huddle as to who would do whose make up. Finally, the shortest woman he had ever seen approached him and instructed him to sit down while you were seated elsewhere. 

“So, uh, what type of look did you want?” 

“How about brave and determined?”

She checked her color pallet. “I could do fierce. Will fierce work?”

“Sure!” 

She began to dab something above his sockets. “So, uh…did you lose a bet or something?”

“I don’t believe so. Should I have?”

She shook her head. “You don’t. I just don’t have many Monsters come in for a make over. Especially monsters without skin.”

“Oh! Well my date and I were hoping to look glamorous.” 

She got quiet. “Did you know your date is talking about another guy?”

“Unfortunately, yes. She’s under the influence of a love potion.”

“That sucks. Do you know how to fix it? Tilt up.”

“Not yet,” Papyrus admitted as he tilted his skull so she could apply lip liner above his teeth, “but hopefully I find out soon. I really like her.” 

“I can tell. Your cheek bones are tinged and I didn’t even put the shimmer blush on them yet.”

“Oh! Um. Yes, sorry about that.” 

By the time the girl handed Papyrus a mirror, he had been clearly beautified. Bright red lipstick lined his teeth, shimmering blush helped his cheek bones appear soft and plump and his forehead had been a red and gold eye shadow applied to it. The woman said he looked on point, as it were. It seems you were close to finishing up so he wandered over for the big reveal. 

You turned to face him as he approached and for a moment he felt his nonexistent lungs go breathless. It was you, and uh, well not you at the same time. It was a different form of you, just…more colorful. You looked at him with longer eyelashes than he remembered and broke into a wide smile. “Oh my gosh, Papyrus, you look so different!” 

“So do you! In a good way! Not to say you didn’t look good before, but you are certainly a different you!” He assured you. He posed with one hand under his chin. “I think I could take on a modeling career with a face like this. The new and improved Papyrus.”

You took a cloth from one of the giggling make up girls. “Actually, I think I liked the old Papyrus better,” you appraised, gesturing for him to lean down to you. 

“Really? You don’t think the glimmer accentuates my bishonen eyes?” 

“Oh, the glimmer’s fantastic,” you chuckled, “I’ll leave a bit on there, but I think you don’t need the lipstick and eye shadow.” 

“Fair enough, I suppose. The natural me just cannot be contained even with fantastic make up,” he agreed. Your fingers brushed his skull as you wiped away most of his make up. You were close. Even with the purple glittery eye shadow, your eyes still sparkled more. Perhaps this would be an opportunity to reach you? “Would you like me to..?” he offered, holding up a towel to wipe off some of your make up. 

You rapidly shook your head, retreating back into the slightly manic persona you had taken. “No, no. I need to stay like this. Jerry will be bound to notice me even more like this. Especially with this lipstick. I’ll be right back.” You quickly departed to purchase the bright red lipstick you picked out, leaving Papyrus resigned again. 

Then again, you did say you would come back. That was some improvement right there. Maybe he had a shot at this afterall. 

~~~~~

Papyrus sat on the chair outside the dressing room. He was doing his best to look incredibly bored and uninterested. Apparently this was what males were supposed to do when their female companions went clothes shopping. He attempted a dismissive scoff but it ended in a quiet squeal instead.

You had come out in many different outfits and he knew he was supposed to judge them. And to be honest, he didn’t know how to say if something didn’t look good on you or not. So he relied on your face. 

When you liked something, you tended to smile more. And when your face was less than pleased, he would give a thumbs down. Whether or not the outfits looked good on you didn’t really matter to him as long as you liked them. 

You had shifted to formal dresses now and once or twice had to ask him to finish a clasp or two at the back of your dress. It was one of those times when he heard you call out. 

“Uh, can you help me with this one? My tiny arms can’t reach the zipper.”

“Absolutely.” He walked to the door and waited for you to open it just enough so he could zip you up. You opened the door, a lot more shyly that he had seen you before. 

“This one is kinda low,” you mumbled. 

“oh, um, I won’t look?” Papyrus offered, feeling himself color, despite the fact that he had seen you in far less clothing before. 

“Oh actually, just help me zip up all the way, I’m almost there.” You opened the door more and quickly allowed the skeleton to zip you up. He saw a flash of red before the door shut again. 

He walked back to the seats where other human males were waiting listlessly for their significant others. Perhaps he should take out his phone and loudly complain that his sport team was not doing enough sporting against the other sport team. That seemed like a thing. Before he could pull out his phone, the door slowly opened and you stepped out. His jaw dropped.

It was like one of those animes Alphys had shown him where everything went in slow motion. You walked out, the mall skylight setting you aglow. You wearing an almost floor line red dress that just barely brushed the floor. If you had been a little bit shorter, he was sure that you would have stepped on the hem and tripped. But you weren’t. Instead you walked until you stood in front of the three mirrored viewing area.

“Woah,” you gasped, “This is, wow, uh, I…whoops.” You had turned around to glance at yourself from all angles. “There’s a clasp here, Papyrus, I’m sorry. But could you help?” Papyrus nodded, putting your coffee down and coming to your aid, trying to ignore how the other waiting, human males shot him an approving smile and a wink. 

He approached you once more, noticing that he was able to get a lot closer to you than before. You continued to watch your reflection hesitantly. Wow, you smelled really good. Your hair looked soft. He allowed himself the briefest of caresses against it to confirm that it was the case. Any more than that and you would have surely become suspicious. His hands brushed your hair out of the way to find the sole clasp. 

“I’m not used to strapless, there’s a little cover jacket still in the room I was going to put on after you got that clasp.” 

He clicked it into place but did not remove his hands. He let them drift to your shoulders instead. You felt nice. He hadn’t touched you in a while. He watched your reflection as you posed this way and that. You were just so…so…

“Did you get it?” You asked, turning around so you could see your back. He had clasped it securely. “Thank you,” you thanked, looking at him. Wow, that make up really accentuated your lips. They looked really soft. 

“How do I look?” You asked, blushing under the heat of his gaze.

“Beautiful,” he murmured. You shifted in his arms and watched him oddly. Even as you stiffened and started to awkwardly laugh, you still looked so beautiful in this moment. Before you could say something else, he pulled you toward him and kissed you. 

It was only for a moment that everything felt right. It was in the next that everything came crashing down. Papyrus’ sockets opened immediately as he was roughly disconnected from your lips. He looked down in confusion and his chest clenched. Your hands were still out from where you had shoved him off of you. 

You looked outraged. “Did-did you just kiss me?!”

“Yes?”

“Why would you do that?!” 

“Because I lo-like you,” Papyrus blurted out. 

Your eyes widened in horror. “I-Papyrus, I don’t – I don’t like you like that! I love Jerry!”

“I forgot,” Papyrus muttered dejectedly. 

You pressed your hand against your lips and backed away from him. “I-I should go change.” You quickly stepped by him and dashed into the dressing room, slamming the door shut. 

“Ooh.”

“Dude, that sucks,” another man sympathized. 

Papyrus sighed and walked back to his seat. What did he expect? You were firmly under the potion’s effects. He picked up your coffee and made a move to sit down when his phone rang. He opened it up. It was Jeremy. 

“Hello, this is Papyrus.” 

“I did it! I found Vulkin!” 

He started. “You did? Did he tell you how to fix this?”

“Uh, well, not exactly. He had some stupid riddle.”

“What was the riddle?”

“The antidote was the one thing more powerful than the potion.” Papyrus tapped his skull. 

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know. It didn’t make any sense. BUT! I found out a way to get her to fall out of love with Jerry!” 

“How?”

“You need to use the potion on her.”

Papyrus scratched his skull. “It’s already been used on her. That’s why we are in this predicament.” 

“No, use the potion on her again and have her look at you,” Jeremy explained.

Papyrus choked. “I-I couldn’t do that!” 

“You have to! Listen, isn’t it better to have her obsess over you than him? It’ll buy us some time!” 

“What would she think about this when it was over?”

“She’s not exactly in the right mindset to think anything right now. Trust me, you can explain everything to her once she’s fixed.” 

Papyrus remained silent. 

“You HAVE to do it!” The human sighed. “Listen, I got to go, I’ll see what else I can find, but this is the only option.” The phone clicked off.

The skeleton pulled the potion from his pocket and looked at your coffee. His gaze shifted back and forth before he finally sighed and uncorked the bottle.  
~~~~~

Papyrus observed as you nervously walked out. Perhaps you were expecting him to be mad at you. Your face relaxed when you saw that he was smiling and waving at you. 

You approached him awkwardly. “Hey, listen, I’m flattered. I really am. But, Jerry is my true love.”

“Of course. I’m sorry to have overstepped the bounds of our friendship. Oh!” He quickly handed you your coffee. “Here’s your coffee back. It may be a bit cold, but it’s still drinkable.” 

“Ah! I totally forgot! Thank you for hanging on to it.” You managed a quick sip and made a motion to turn away but he coughed. 

“You, uh have something in your eye.”

“I do?” You turned and faced the skeleton. Your eyes looked up into his sockets. He studied them for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Ah, it must have slipped out. My apologies.” 

“That’s okay. Uh, listen, I’m going to put this back and gonna meet up with Jerry. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

“Sure.” You put the dress on the return pole and coughed.

“Wish me luck!” You winked and merrily skipped away to find your soul mate. Papyrus glanced at the dress you left behind. It was a shame. It was a really nice dress. Would it be weird if he bought it for you even if you never used it? Maybe. But this whole day had been pretty weird so it couldn’t hurt. His thoughts were so preoccupied with bringing the dress to the cashier that he didn’t even spare another glance at the empty love potion in the trash can, its contents already evaporating off the walls of the can. 

~~~~~

The world was magical and music played in your mind as you ran up the mall escalators two at a time. It was time. Surely by now, Jerry would be done speaking with those phone people. The movie would start in 2 hour. Just enough time for you both to sit by the fountain, feed each other strawberries and eat at that romantic restaurant on the top floor. You spotted his coffee was still there, but there was another guy nearby. You tensed. He was too close to your senpai’s drink. 

He reached down to pick it up. “Hey!” You yelled angrily, startling the guy, “that’s my sugar pie’s drink!” 

“Oh right. Sorry. I thought it was trash,” he laughed. 

Your eyes narrowed. “How dare you? My Jerry’s drink is not trash! Nothing of his is trash! How dare you?! Do you think you’re worthy of touching his stuff! Unless…unless you’re trying to steal him from me. Trying to show that you can take care of his drink! Is that it?”

“…Okay, you’re a crazy bitch!” The man ran, not walked from you just as Jerry left the store.

You giggled and handed him his coffee. “Senpai! Are you ready to go?”

He shook his coffee cup and grunted. “No, I need to go redeem the 50% off my next coffee before 6pm.”

Of course. He was very smart fiscally. “That’s alright. But afterwards, I was thinking we could continue on our date?” 

Jerry sighed and rubbed his sweaty forehead. “You’re really desperate aren’t you?”

“Desperate to show you how devoted I am!” You gushed. 

“Listen, you may not know this, but I am a real popular guy. I’ve got loads of friends. And honestly, I can’t afford to hang out with someone so…lame.”

“What?!” 

“You’ll wreck my street cred,” he shrugged. 

You gasped. “Street cred? But honey cube-!”

“So like, can you go away? You’re really bumming my style.”

You could feel your heart practically shatter in your chest at his cruel, but most likely words you deserved to hear. Still, you had to try to sway your love’s mind. “Oh..well, here’s my number to call me when you want me?”

Jerry took the slip of paper you offered him and crumpled it up. “Yeah, I don’t have any pockets.” Your note went into the trash and your heart completely broke. “This is one monster who can’t be chained down!” 

“Oh, I guess I will go.”

~~~~~

“Stupid! I’m so stupid! Jerry is ashamed of me!” 

You wept openly and loudly in the car on the way to your home. Your lonely, cold, single home. Dammit, why did this always happen to you? You meet the one and everything goes to shit! Your phone rang and you answered it tearfully. “Sniff-Hello?” 

“Uh, hello, human?”

It was Papyrus. You sniffled pathetically. “Oh…hi Papyrus.” 

“Are you crying?”

“Uh huh.”

“Ah, I thought you were…” 

“Senpai left me!” You wailed. 

“Senpai?”

“Jerry! My love! My everything! He-he rejected me!” 

“…”

The waterworks continued and you rolled through a stop sign. “God, I-I don’t know what to do! Without him, I don’t even know who I am anymore!”

The sound of a horn blared near you. “Are you driving right now?” He asked worriedly.

“Yes.”

“Okay, hoo boy, probably you shouldn’t be driving. Can you pull over?”

You sniffled again. “I’m crossing an intersection.”

“Safely. Safely pull over. Please. Where are you anyway?”

“Who cares! I might as well drive off a hill.” 

“Please don’t do that.”

“There’s nothing I can do to make him love me!” 

“Uh…wait! Yes. Yes there is!”

“There-there is?” 

“Yes, Just, come over to my home. And don’t drive off any hills please.”

“Alright.”

“Just, uh, call me when you get here. I need to get some things ready.” 

“Oh alright.”

~~~~~

You waited outside Papyrus’ home, longingly sighing at the image of your love that he snapped on your phone. Your fingers caressed the sides of his face. Oh how wonderful would it be if you both were actually touching each other. How you wished he hadn’t rejected your love? You should have begged harder. Shown him how determined you were to make you work as a couple. You had to think of something.

Your phone vibrated. “Come in!”

You walked to the front door and knocked politely. Papyrus opened it up and ushered you inside. “Hello, thank you for coming!” 

“Thank you for having me. You have no idea how grateful I am that you’re willing to help me.” 

Papyrus nodded and shut the door after you. “Of course! That’s what good friends do!” He rolled his sockets, “Help you get back the Monster of your dreams after he pulverized your heart.”

You nodded eagerly, missing the sarcasm in his voice. “Exactly! So listen, I did all the right steps and I still couldn’t win his heart. I can’t figure out where I went wrong.” You sighed. “I got everything your magazine said.”

“Yes, I’m not sure how he could resist that. Did you throw it all away?” 

“No, no, it’s in my car. I should probably go bring it in before someone steals it or it melts.”

“Oh, allow me. I’ll get it for you.” Papyrus was incredibly grateful when you handed over your keys. The last thing he needed was for you to get back behind the wheel of car in your condition. “Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll be right back?” 

~~~~~

He didn’t allow you a chance to answer before he dashed outside to your car. He briefly checked it out to make sure you hadn’t hit anything and dragged it with you, but your car remained intact and not carrying roadkill so he was relieved. He opened the back seat and saw a pile of items that had been tossed back there, including a black bag. He hadn’t remembered you buying a black bag . He glanced briefly at its contents, spotting the words “roleplay” and “naughty student” before feeling his cheek bones heat up slightly. He placed it back in the bag, unsure if he should take it. But, he didn’t want you to have another reason to come back out, so he scooped it up anyway. 

He returned inside, locking the front door behind him. He felt slightly put out that he had to do that as normally he would leave the door unlocked (most people did not try to burgalize a home with a 7ft tall skeleton in it and the people that accidentally entered wearing black ski masks quickly apologized, saying they had the wrong house and left as politely and as quickly as they could.) However, you were not really you so this would be an extra safety measure for now. 

You were shaking your head still. “I just, I don’t understand why everything is happening like this. I never felt this before.”

Papyrus remained tactfully silent as you continued mumbling to yourself. You were still fully under the effects of the potion. He needed to think of some way to get you back, or at least stall long enough for Jeremy to call back with an antidote. 

“Like, I did everything right…maybe I should head back.”

“Perhaps you didn’t.” He blurted out. 

You looked at him. “What do you mean?”

What did he mean? Shoot. He racked his skull. Papyrus scratched his chin as he deposited your belongings by the couch, the box slipping out slightly and his sockets quickly glanced at it, spotting the words on it he had read earlier. “Perhaps, we should…roleplay?” 

“Papyrus, I don’t have a 10 sided die,” you scoffed. 

“No, no. I mean,” he cleared his throat and puffed out his chest, “We should roleplay having a date.” You eyed him suspiciously, and he continued quickly, “That way you can practice how a date should go and then when you have one with you, you’ll be so good at it, you’ll win his heart one hundred times over.” 

He worried you wouldn’t buy it but you slowly nodded in agreement. “Alright…I guess it wouldn’t hurt. But let’s not take too long. I need to head back to the mall before it closes.”

“Of course! Trust me, I will soon teach you the greatest displays of love wooing so you realize that you are not a gross, unlovable creature!” 

“…thanks, pap.”

“No problem. That’s what friends do! They help each other!” He encouraged, leading you to the kitchen, brimming with optimism. 

~~~~~

“So, the first part of any successful date is to make a chocolate dip for fruits to create a, uh, sensual experience?” Papyrus began as he pulled out ingredients from the fridge and handed them to you. 

“Papyrus, you just handed me a bundle of carrots.”

“Yes, well, I did not have a chance to buy the actual strawberries but carrots are a satisfactory replacement. They are used for dips all the time so we already know how to use them effectively. So all we have to do is make the melted chocolate dip. Easy peasy!” 

“Uh, I have no idea how to melt chocolate,” you admitted, looking rather upset. There was no need for you to be so unhappy about being unable to make chocolate and he smiled gently at you. 

“Not to worry! I do.”

“You do?”

“Yes! You just add milk and chocolate and stir!” He explained, dumping the ingredients into a pot. “That’s why it’s called milked chocolate.” 

“It-it’s not called milked chocolate.”

He blinked. “It’s not?”

“No….Papyrus?’

“Yes?”

“How much milk did the recipe call for?” 

“3/4 cup?”

“You’re putting in three 4 cup measurements.” Papyrus stared down at the pot he had been pouring into. 

“Ah. I had been wondering why it had a soup like consistency to it,” he mused.

“I think you made chocolate milk.” He could feel you leaning over his arm and into the pot. You brushed against him and he chuckled.

“I believe the term is milk chocolate.”

You stiffened for only a moment before you started laughing. He grinned wider. This was going much better than he thought, even if he did accidentally alter the recipe too much and you were laughing a bit too long at the mistake. He turned around and opened the fridge again. Huh, where had he put that extra jug of milk? It must be behind the lower portion of his culinary museum. He knelt down to grab it. 

Something crashed and splattered right where his head had been a second ago. He scrunched his skull in confusion and looked up to see the top portion of the fridge was coated with the contents of his chocolate sauce, which now dripped onto him. The pot that had held it all together clattered next to him. That wasn’t where it was supposed to be. “Huh.” He stood up and turned to face you with the intention of asking you if you knew what happened. You looked…disappointed? He cleared his throat. “Human, do you know how-?“

“Did you think I’m stupid?”

Papyrus blanched. “Well, no. I mean, sometimes you don’t make the most rational of decisions but you’re doing your best and that’s what counts!” He offered helpfully. 

“You’re trying to distract me,” you spoke sharply.

“Um…” Man, you really were clever. It was just one of the many things he liked about you.

You folded your arms. “Trying to lull me into a false sense of security so you could dispose of me.”

…maybe not so much clever as paranoid, apparently. “Uh…”

You paced back and forth like a caged lioness. “Jerry says we can’t be together while his friends are around.” You glowered at him. “So they must all be disposed of so that nothing stands between us. Starting with you.” 

This was just bizarre. “I’m actually not his friend,” Papyrus admitted, feeling slightly guilty that he had led you into believing earlier that he was, despite the fact that you were currently threatening him. 

You mulled over this information. “Well…if you’re not his friend…then,” your eyes narrowed, “you must want him all for yourself as a lover!” You accused.

“Dear God no!” Papyrus shrieked. 

“Yes! That’s it!” You declared triumphantly. “Well, the joke’s on you. I won’t let you take him away from me!” Papyrus really did not expect this turn of events. The very thought of him and Jerry even sharing a cup of coffee much less locked in a lovemaking embrace made him shudder to the bone. That was the wrong move. You pointed angrily at him. “Look at you, just trembling, imaging his moistened fingers all over your body!” 

Papyrus fought the urge to gag. “I assure you, I do not want HIM!” He emphasized. He quickly sidestepped a bag of flour that was chucked at his chest.

“LIES! Who wouldn’t want an Adonis?!” 

A bag of sugar nearly swept his feet and exploded all over the floor. “Well, I don’t! And I don’t want a Jerry either!” He argued. 

You were beyond negotiation at this point and charged him with a ladle. He grabbed your arm and cranked it behind your back. 

“Ow! Papyrus! That hurts!” You cried painfully.

Papyrus let you go instantly. “I’m sorry about that but–OW!” The second he released you, you kicked him in the shin. He rubbed it as you darted away, grabbing another plastic utensil. 

“You can’t stop true love!” You yelled. The plastic utensil soon collided with his boot, sending even more chocolate milk all over the place. 

“We’re going to get ants if you keep this up!” He protested.

“Ants won’t stop true love either!” This was starting to get ridiculous and the amount of clean up was growing larger by the second. He needed to get you to try to dust him outside in the living room where there wasn’t sugared chocolate milk splattered all over the ground. 

He ran out of the kitchen, hoping you would follow him. You did not disappointed. He leapt over the coffee table and lifted up a pillow in time to deflect a dirty spoon. “Stop this right now. Chocolate is much harder to clean out of the carpet!” He pleaded.

“No! Fuck your carpet!” You looked absolutely manic, your hair askew and your face flushed with exertion and rage. The rage made you clumsy and the next kick you aimed at him sent you teetering off balance. He managed to grab your arm and prevent you from falling onto the table. You thanked him by aiming another kick at his legs. He twisted your arm behind your back again and you gasped. “Papyrus! Ow!”

“I told you, I don’t want him!”

You struggled and scowled against his grip. “Then what do you want from him?” 

He lowered his skull to yours. “You.” 

His response made you pause for a moment. “You can’t be serious!” 

“It’s true,” he responded, calmly, hoping that you would relax as well. Hoping. 

The admission threw you off completely and you looked at him in alarm. “I’m Jerry’s girl!” 

“No you’re not. You’re my girl.” 

Your eyes widened in panic and you looked like your world was truly crashing down on you at his words. The situation seemed to be escalating. “No. No. As-as soon as I get out of here-I’ll prove it to you! I’ll go straight to my love and-!”

“No, you won’t,” Papyrus told you resolutely. This was enough.

He couldn’t let you go now. Not running out like this. Someone was going to get hurt, most likely you in this state. You screamed and kicked like a banshee as he lifted you up and carried you to the garage door. He opened it and tossed you in unceremoniously. He immediately pulled the door shut and locked it resolutely muffling your outraged yells. 

He shook his skull. “Dammit.” This had not gone well at all.

~~~~~

Sans walked up the driveway of his house. Everyone had exchanged paper cards at the lab today…and then proceeded to disintegrate them with the newly modified laser equipment. Which was pretty cool. Valentine’s Day was turning out pretty good. If it lead to more snacks and happy, less murdery people, he was all for it. 

He had to pause though when he saw the garage door. There was a note taped to the door. “Sans! Do NOT open the garage. I’m serious. Also, pick up your socks! I only have time to clean one major disaster today! Sincerely, Papyrus.” 

Well…this was a different type of note. He paused outside the garage door for a little bit. He swore he could hear banging from inside. He shrugged and entered the home. And blinked. 

The living room looked like a war zone. The couch had been barricaded against the garage door. Pillows were strewn everywhere. Footsteps coated in flower traipsed all over the carpet. Papyrus sat on the couch, his skull in his hands. The vacuum lay abandoned to the waste side. 

“uh…heya, pap?”

Papyrus started at his entrance. “Oh! Sans! How was work?”

“good. good. was thinking heading to grillby’s in a bit. he’s got a valentine’s day special. bring a date, get 25% off.”

“You have a date?” 

Sans grinned. “sure do. see?” He pulled out a small brown fruit. Papyrus rolled his sockets. 

“That’s terrible.”

“hey, it’s the fruit of my labor. although speaking of dates, where’s yours?”

“…”

The sound of loud banging reverberated against the barricaded door to the garage. This was followed by a scream of frustration. “um.” 

“I locked the human in the garage,” Papyrus muttered.

“uh…huh. was she misbehaving?”

“Papyrus! Open the goddamn door!” 

The taller skeleton shook his head. “She’s under the influence of a love potion.” 

Sans winked and nudged his brother. “that’s kind of kinky. can’t keep her off of you, huh?”

“She fell in love with Jerry.”

Sans’ smile faded immediately. “seriously?”

He nodded and sighed. “She talked about taking out any potential competition and hurting others. So I locked her in the garage.” 

“sooo…no date?”

“Sans, she will literally attack me if I try to take her out on a date.”

Sans scratched his skull. “huh. any way you could get her not to do that?”

Papyrus glanced at the door that shook with your attempts at escape. “Well, at the moment, locking her in the garage seems to be working. I suppose I could cut a hole in the door so I could feed her?”

“yeah, but you’d probably have to put in a toilet or something.”

“I did not consider that.” 

“maybe you could find a way to hang out without her being able to attack you?”

“I’m not sure…” Papyrus paused. “Actually…” Sans watched his brother walk over to a black bag and pull a box out carefully. “I think I have an idea,” he reasoned, showing the box to Sans. 

“that could work.” 

~~~~~

You slammed your fists against the door angrily. “Dammit!” You put imprints on the door and your fists were starting to blister, but the door was still intact. How long had Papyrus locked you down here. 5 minutes? 50 minutes? You didn’t have your phone and there was no clock. 

You let yourself slump against the door and rub your sore hands. This was not how today was supposed to go. How you wished you could just curl up and dream of hearing your love’s voice again in your head.

No, no. You had to keep going. Jerry was waiting for you! He would see how devoted you were and take you into his arms and then NOTHING would keep you two apart. Except this fucking door. 

You charged the obstacle again, planning to beat the brunt of the attack on your shoulder, only for the door to swing open. You landed flat on your stomach with a thud. You attempted to rise, only to feel a knee press into your back, forcing you to remain on the ground. Your arms were jerked backwards. It took you a few seconds to come to terms with what was happening, but by the end it was too late. Your wrists and arms were quickly bound together. You were let up only for more rope to wrap around your waist, effectively pinning your arms behind your back.

A dull heart settled in you at the helplessness of your situation but you attempted to bury it underneath rage as Papyrus continued binding you. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Restraining you,” he informed you bluntly.

“I-ah-oh.” You couldn’t argue with that and let out a piteous groan as he finished with your bindings. He lifted you to your feet, only to push you backwards onto the couch. You tried to stand but his hands quickly found a hold on either side of you, forcing you to remain sitting and face him. Your heart beat rather rapidly at this point. Man, he could get scary real quick.

“I have a proposition for you,” he began.

Proposition? Ha! “Bite me!” He flashed you an almost predatory look before leaning down to your neck. You gasped as teeth pressed against your neck in a nip. “Wait! Wait!” You squeaked, feeling yourself heat up at Papyrus’ advances. “I changed my mind, I’ll listen!”

His teeth left your neck, leaving goosebumps that you could not shudder off for a few minutes. “Do I have your attention now?” he asked, glowering down at you. You nodded meekly. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good. You and I are going to have a date.”

You had to blink. “We are?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“What type of date?” 

“A romantic date. Like we were supposed to have tonight. With dinner and a movie.”

“Why would I agree to that?” You scowled. 

“Because at the end, I will let you go.”

Your scowl vanished into a confused stare. “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

You looked him up and down skeptically. “And you’re not going to expect some, you know...?”

“No hanky panky,” He told you solemnly. You couldn’t help but giggle at the seriousness with which he said that phrase. 

“Alright, alright. But at the end of the date?”

“I will release you. I promise. Do we have a deal?

“Yes. We do.” Papyrus let out a shaky sigh and stopped looming over you. The tension in the air immediately vanished. You didn’t realize you were also holding your breath and breathed as well. 

“Very well. Dating Start?” 

~~~~~

So here you sat, at the dining room table, arms still bound behind your back, waiting. You could hear Papyrus banging around pots and pans at the counter. You refused to look in his direction, instead choosing to sulk and eye the door longingly. You contemplated ways you could sneak out as he droned on. “I had prepared a special dish for our Valentine’s Day dinner. You will never be able to guess-“

“Is it spaghetti?” You huffed. 

There was an immediate halt in activity. “No-no. Not at all. It’s actually uh, a pie.”

You turned to look at him skeptically. “A pie?”

“Yes! A pie! Nyeh heh heh!” 

“What type?”

“Eh?”

“What type of pie?”

“It’s a pie pie.”

“I mean, what flavor?”

“Pie flavored.”

You incredulously stared at him. How did you even respond to that confident of an answer? He literally rendered you speechless. It took you a little bit longer to recover than you would have liked. “Papyrus!” 

“Hmm?”

“You need fruit!” True, the skeleton only had the carrots…which had been obliterated earlier. 

He regarded his lack of appropriate ingredients bemusedly. “Why?”

“Well, what are you going to put in the pie?” You noticed he had something in his other hand that crinkled. You raised an eyebrow. “Is that spaghetti?”

“Yes….and chocolate.”

You gaped at him. Someone was going to get hurt. Probably him. And then how would you get out then? You had to participate in this date if you wanted a chance to get out of here. “You know what, fuck it. Let’s do this. I’ll come help.”

~~~~~

You decided that farfarelle would fit better in the pizza crust than trying to shove long strands of dry spaghetti. Of course, with your hands still bound, you had to settle for telling him your ideas…or dragging over stuff with your teeth. 

“Your tenacity is admirable,” Papyrus praised after you dragged over a can of tomato sauce by the paper label. 

Your previous focus on the door had been overshadowed by the morbid curiosity to see what this dish would taste like as Papyrus dumped melted chocolate and tomato sauce over the uncooked pasta noodles nestled in the bottom pie shell. He sealed the top pie shell on top and put it in the oven. 

“How long should we cook it?” Papyrus asked. 

You scratched your chin with your shoulder. “Well, pasta takes 13 minutes and pie takes an hour so maybe sometime in between,” you suggested. 

He smiled approvingly at you. “Look at you! You’re a smart cookie!” You caught yourself beaming at the compliment before you could stop yourself. You scowled the stupid grin away as he turned around to set the timer. 

“So what would you like to do? Puzzles? A leisurely walk? Inside the house, of course,” he added awkwardly. 

You bit your lip. Maybe this was an opportunity for you to call for help. “Could I call Jerry?” 

The skeleton sighed. “I suppose.” He placed your cellphone on the table in front of you. You stared at it and coughed. 

“Uh, so can you untie my hands?” He made a motion to do so but stopped just short of touching your bindings. You felt his sockets study you apprehensively. 

“Why don’t I just hold the phone for you?” 

Damn. So much for that. At least you could still call for help. Shit, did you have his number? You forgot to swipe it from his phone. “Uh, I actually don’t have his number,” you admitted. 

To your surprise, his shoulders dropped even more. “Hold on, I do.” You perked up as he pulled out his phone and dialed Jerry. What a nice thing for him to do. Too bad it would be the last thing he would do once you told Jerry what he had done to you. Yes, he would bust down the door to rescue you soon. He held the phone to your ear and you vibrated excitedly. 

The phone connected with a “Yeah, what do you want?”

You squealed. “Hi sweetheart! It’s me!” 

“Who?” Silly Jerry. 

“Your true love, Lori? Remember?”

“Oh. Uh yeah, yeah. Listen, I’m hanging with the guys right now so I don’t really have time.”

Your eyes narrowed. His friends? Ugh. How irritating. Still, you weren’t in any condition to remove him from their toxic influence. You just had to appeal to his romantic gallant nature. 

“Jerry! Papyrus kidnapped me!” You squeaked into the receiver. 

Papyrus nearly dropped the phone in shock. He yanked it up to his skull. “Jerry, she’s not entirely telling the truth! I’m only holding her captive. I did not kidnap her!” He protested. 

Jerry groaned as if your ordeal was tiresome, but surely that was just your irritation for the skeleton’s interruption rubbing off on you. “Listen, when we’re done hanging out, I’ll talk to you then. Stop being so clingy.”

“But, sweetheart!” You called out helplessly. 

The phone line disconnected and you grumbled. Papyrus put his phone down and disapprovingly looked at you. “Did you REALLY have to say that?” 

“Fuck you, I did,” you swore, wiggling your bound arms, “What else would you call this?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t call it kidnapping you! You came here willingly!” Papyrus argued.

“Well holding me captive is far better, huh?” You retorted. He crossed his arms, clearly exasperated. “My arms are aching too. I don’t know how those girls in those videos manage to stay like this for hours.”

He hesitated. “Stay here, please?” 

You rolled your eyes. “Do I really have a choice?”

“Technically yes, but it would be much easier if you stay there just for a second. Trust me.” 

You begrudgingly obliged, smirking at the trust me comment. He stepped out of the kitchen for a minute or so before returning to you quickly. You remained curiously still and lit up as the binds pinning your arms backwards were loosened. The freedom was limited as your wrists were bound in front of you instead, like a pair of handcuffs. You flexed your somewhat more limber arms as Papyrus adjusted the rope around your wrists. “Is this better?” 

You were still bound but hey at least your arms weren’t cranked uncomfortably behind your back. You realized his hands remained on your hands, waiting for a response. You rolled your eyes. “I guess this is better,” you admitted. 

“Excellent.”

The continued contact he maintained on your hands irked you. You looked down to make a comment about not touching you when you realized that your fingers had curled around his. You pulled your hands back and looked away. “You should check on the food,” you mumbled, your throat suddenly very dry. 

Thankfully, the Monster didn’t push it and instead did as you asked, leaving you standing by the table. You sat down abruptly and swallowed. That was weird. Jerry’s slickened fingers were the only hands you wanted to hold and caress. And here you were touching that of a skeleton. You had to focus. Concentrate on Jerry’s dreamy sauce like shape, not on that fit and powerful figure bending down to pull the pie tin out of the oven. Your eyes drifted lower as he bent down. He really was fit, even in his-.

“I think it’s…done?” He had turned around a lot faster than you anticipated. He made direct eye contact with you and your stomach flopped.

Oh my God. Had you been staring at his butt? How long had you been doing that? And he caught you doing it?! Your eyes widened and you immediately buried your rapidly reddening face as best as you could in your arms.

“Eh, human?” His voice emanated from above you. 

“Hmm?” You couldn’t form words yet.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes totally fine.” Your stomach was doing flippity flops. 

“What were you looking at so intently?” 

“Nothing!” You most certainly were not checking him out in any way, shape or form. 

“Ah okay then. Do you want me to serve you a slice?”

“Yes.” Please baby Jesus, anything to keep the conversation moving away from what just transpired. 

You kept your head buried as best as you could for a few more seconds before risking a glance as a plate plopped down next to you. And a fork. Papyrus sat next to you. “Would you like some help eating?” He asked as you attempted to wrangle the fork with your bound hands. 

“I got it,” you muttered, managing to stab at the strange pastry dinner with your fork. You yanked it back and watched your fork and the slice catapult to the ground. It splatted on the ground and you caught a whiff of it. Huh. “Shit, that actually smells kinda good,” you admitted. 

“REALLY?” 

You squealed in surprise as the over abundantly delighted practically launched himself at you. “Tell me! Were you able to detect the harmonious relationship between the rich sultriness of the marinara with the chocolate bar chunks?”

“…Did you say sultriness?”

“Yes.” 

You chuckled at the description. “Well, I kinda lost my fork and my slice so no, I haven’t.”

“Oh! You may have some of mine. You can borrow my fork-ah. Right. Use of limbs would make it difficult. Uh, here! I’ll just feed you if that’s alright.” 

You weren’t entirely comfortable with that but resigned yourself to the fact that until you tasted this dish, the date would not progress. You nodded and opened your mouth. You took a small, cautious bite. Your fake date had made a dessert lasagna. And it wasn’t half bad but damn was it sweet. “It’s actually good, it’s just really sweet,” you admitted after swallowing. You accepted another piece before he took a bite of his own. 

“Hmm, yes. The addition of liquids to dilute its sugary potency might not be a bad idea. Would you care for a glass of milk with a straw?” 

“Please.” 

He walked to the fridge and opened it up again. “I have some spare milk that you didn’t throw at me,” he mused. “Plus,” he added, turning away from you and bending down to check the bottom shelf, “this gives you another chance to admire my supreme figure.”

You choked. Oh my God. He knew. You coughed and gasped for oxygen as Papyrus continued to casually peruse the contents of the fridge as if he had said nothing. “I’m not terribly surprised. These bones don’t work out themselves, you know?” He glanced at you. “Now are you truly breathless or are you actually choking?” He pleasantly asked. 

You knocked the air out of your lungs instead with another cough. Papyrus was on you after a few seconds of not answering and got ready to do the Heimlich. You pushed him away. “Hold still, please!”

“No, no, Papyrus!” You coughed, “Wait!” 

“hey guys, i forgot my phone,” Sans walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. He watched the scene in front of him. “uh…bad time?”

You blanched as the appearance of what looked like Papyrus physically restraining you while you were bound and screaming did not look good. “It’s not what it looks like,” you managed to gasp.

Papyrus nodded. “Yes, I thought the human was choking but she was only rendered breathless by my fine physical physique.”

You really wish you were choking at the moment. 

Sans nodded. “well, i did come here to check you both out but it looks like she beat me to it.” You really hated Sans at the moment. “i guess i’ll catch you later.”

“Oh yes, see you later, Sans!” 

“oh!” the shorter skeleton paused. “remember how we couldn’t find the tv remote?” 

“Yes.”

“found it in the freezer earlier.”

“Freezer?”

“yeah, guess i must have been watching a cool show.” Papyrus held you for a moment longer before he threw a dish towel at Sans who dashed out. 

“Sans!” Papyrus darted after him. You could hear the front door open and shut and then open again when Papyrus stuck his head out. “Well, I hope you have an ICE time! Nyeh heh heh heh!” 

Oh Jesus Christ.

~~~~~

“So now that we have the remote,” Papyrus continued, attempting to pat down his scarf which had been ruffled during his exchange with Sans, “I suppose we could move on to the last stage of the date. A romantic movie!” 

“I’m not watching the Notebook,” you declared resolutely.

“But the guide said this would be the perfect Valentine’s movie.” 

“I’m not watching it.”

“Uh…” Papyrus pulled out a magazine. “How about Titanic?” 

“The boat sinks.”

“Spoiler warning, next time,” he muttered.

“Spoiler?! That movie is like 20 years old!” 

“How about Love, Actually?” 

“No.”

“Pride and Prejudice?”

“New one or old one?”

“New.”

“Fuck that.”

Papyrus huffed and put down the magazine. “Choose something from the list then.” You picked up the magazine and looked at the list. “I managed to procure all of these films beforehand.”

You stared incredulously at the list. “Papyrus, this is a list of forty romantic movies.”

“I put a lot of effort into this.”

“You must have been really bored.”

“There’s no bored like overboard,” Papyrus offered, wincing at the word play. 

He most certainly was. Even if each DVD was five dollars, that was still two hundred dollars spent on the hope that you would choose one. That was a bit much, but hey, nobody could say he ever took the easy…most logical way out.

A particular movie caught your eye. “Shrek’s on the list?” 

“It’s also in my closet. I’ll go get it.”

“Oh, no. No. It’s just I wasn’t expecting to see it in this list?”

“Is it not a romantic movie?”

“It is, actually. It’s a comedy too. It’s about a monster and a princess who fall in love and…uh…” you felt rather odd to say that outloud. 

Papyrus attempted to clear the air. “Would you like to watch this? It sounds…relevant.” 

He did not do it very well. “Uh. Sure.” 

Papyrus popped in the DVD. You sat on the couch, unsure of what would happen next. “So, this is the last part of the date?”

“Yes.” Papyrus walked over to the light switch.

“After this, I can leave?” 

“…yes.” The lights went off rather dejectedly. He returned to the couch, sitting on the opposite end and pressed play. You sat uncomfortably, trying to sit with your arms bound, properly. You failed but the darkness of the room and his distance from you did not clue him in to how clumsy your attempts were. 

Thankfully the music started and the movie began. Papyrus audibly groaned at the initial outhouse scene and you couldn’t help but giggle. He was a rather clean monster and you could only imagine his reaction to the rest of the titular’s character’s home. He really did pride himself on maintaing an organized, clean home…a home, you realized as you glanced in the still lit kitchen, you had trashed. 

That was probably going to take him some time to clean. Sugar could reach some pretty obscure corners and if it mixed with liquid, it would be a real sticky mess. That’d be hard to clean by himself. You made the mess, really you should stick around after to help. 

But what if while you were helping, Jerry met another girl? Maybe one of his friends? And they were already hanging out together. Maybe using your date idea and watching a movie together themselves. Snuggling and holding hands. 

“I shouldn’t be so hard on Sans for his socks,” Papyrus observed to himself.

You could feel the bile building up in your throat. Maybe you could clean during the movie. You had seen it before. You could just listen in from the kitchen. “Hey, Papyrus,” you tried to ask as sweetly as possible as you stood up, “Why don’t I clean up a bit? I’ve seen this movie a couple of times so I won’t miss anything.”

You felt his glove on your arm as you rose and halted your progress. “Oh! Don’t worry about that. That’s my job as a host.”

You bit your lip. Better try it from his cleaning point of view. “Well, I’m pretty sure there’s still sugar everywhere. It might make the floor sticky. Or…ants! You could get ants!” 

Papyrus hesitated but shook his skull. “I’ll chance it. I’d rather finish our date.”

“But…ants!” You protested.

“Ants are worth it. Especially since I don’t know when we’ll have the chance to hang out again.” He smiled as he said this but the words carried a rather resigned tone to them. You let him guide you back down on the couch as the movie continued. 

Well…now what? You remained deep in thought. The thought of him possibly in distress made your stomach clench. Why did the thought of disappointing the skeleton make you feel so shitty. For some reason, you wanted to see him happy…What the hell was going on? 

About an hour ago, you were willing to potentially main this Monster and now you were worried about his FEELINGS? Maybe you were feeling guilty about not committing 100% to this forced date after you promised to give it a fair shot under duress. Plotting on how to leave as quickly as possible probably didn’t count as giving it a fair shot. 

Maybe, uh, holding his hand would be a nice start. You know, to boost his mood. You clumsily scooted closer and cleared your throat. “Can we hold hands?”

“Excuse me?”

“No-nothing. Nevermind.” That was a dumb attempt. You tried to focus on the movie. Until you felt a hand on your own. He didn’t look your way. You blinked at the hand on yours and carefully wrapped your fingers around his. Of course, it wasn’t anywhere close to Jerry’s sticky, powdered donut fingers but it wasn’t bad either. There was something comforting about this. You could almost say it felt, well nice. 

He didn’t say anything as you played with his fingers. You stole another glance at him. Him, not his butt. He had extended his arm pretty far out to reach yours and it probably wasn’t the most comfortable position. You should probably fix that. Gradually, you edged yourself closer to him and he seemed to relax more with each move. Finally, you were next to him and his arm now comfortably bent to lie in your hands. He had really long arms, you realized. If you weren’t holding his hand, it for sure would have fallen to your lap if not lower. The thought of it traveling lower gave you pause.

You bit your lip, wondering how it would feel his fingers grazed along your inner thigh. It would probably tickle a little bit at first, but after a second or so, you could only imagine that they would advance even further, eventually settling on the outer covering of your pants and-

Oh my God. Were you getting aroused by the idea of being played with by someone other than your soon to be boyfriend? What kind of a freak were you? This was wrong. This had to be, like, emotionally cheating or something?

Yet, you didn’t pull your hand away from his. You didn’t want to. Be rude, you meant. You should really follow through, especially when your own body relaxed into the foreign normalcy of this position. The movie was ending soon. The princess was leaving with the prince as she was supposed to. 

You stole another glance at Papyrus. He appeared content – something you hadn’t seen all day. Which to be fair, he was either trying to cheer you up or avoid you dusting him so that probably did not allow a lot of time to actually enjoy himself on Valentine’s Day. Especially if he’d told the truth earlier and actually desired you today. Instead, he watched you chase and bemoan for another Monster. That’s when most people would probably say fuck it. Most. But Papyrus wasn’t most it seemed.

Today had been a rather emotional day all in all, and you allowed yourself a minor respite by leaning on him gently. That earned another look from him and you coughed. “Uh, is this okay?” 

“Yes, no this is fine. Would you like to rest? I could get you a blanket?” 

You shook your head. “No, no. I’m just a little tired. I used up a lot of energy trying to kill you earlier and break down your door.”

Surprisingly, Papyrus laughed. “Yes. Very true. When this is all over, I will teach you how to properly break down a door. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds really cool. Thanks.”

“Anytime.” He settled back into the couch as your throat clenched. There would not be an anytime after this. After this “date” ended, you were supposed to return to Jerry. After which, you certainly wouldn’t have time to spend with anyone else. Not even a cool, increasingly gentlemanly guy like him. He still managed to smile with those pearly white teeth even as the realization settled on your both. 

You licked your lips at the sight of his teeth. He kissed you earlier. In the mall. You had almost stricken the event from your mind but now your lips tingled at the memory. You didn’t know how Jerry kissed but you could only imagine it would be like kissing a slimey reptile or a frog or something which, despite the fact that most fairy tales ended like that, didn’t sound all that appealing to you. 

A crescendo of happy singing and cheering drew your attention back to the movie. It was the ending. The ending?! That can’t be it. Your eyes widened and you dug your feet into the couch even as your body began to nag you to leave. 

“I think we should stay for the credits,” Papyrus mentioned, “all these people put a lot of work into this movie and it would be very nice of us if we could sit here and look at their names.”

“Yes. Yes. Good idea,” you breathed, your chest beating wildly. You racked your mind wildly. What should you do? What should you do? You felt a slight pressure on your bindings and you realized that Papyrus had begun to untie them. “What are you doing?” You gasped. 

Papyrus paused in his deliberations and looked at you with a smile. “I’m letting you go.”

“What?”

“Lori, I really appreciate you having this date with me.” He placed a hand against your cheek, brushing some of the frazzled hair out of your eyes. “Any Monster would be lucky to have you.” 

Any Monster? This was wrong. Wrong. You didn’t want any Monster. You wanted just one Monster. You had to do something. “Wait, Papyrus, wait,” you begged as he made a motion to untie your hands again. “I-I need to ask you something.” 

~~~~~

The question caught him off guard and he cocked his skull at you. “Oh, well go ahead. I’m very good at answering things.” 

You looked anxious and unsure but he shot you another smile and you cleared your throat. “You know how you kissed me earlier?” 

Not the question he expected. And he was well aware that he kissed you earlier. With disastrous results. “Oh, yes. I did.”

“It, uh, actually felt good,” you mumbled, lowering your hands to your lap. 

“Ah! Well, I’m glad. Although, I’m not surprised. I may not have lips, but I’ve got very kissable teeth,” he boasted. 

“I was thinking, since this was the end of our date, ah, well aren’t dates supposed to end in a kiss?” 

Papyrus shook his head. “They don’t have to. I didn’t kiss Frisk when we went out in the Underground, although I could see that he desperately wanted to, but I couldn’t bear drawing him deeper into a spiral of unrequited love.” 

“Well, can this date end in a kiss?” 

Papyrus resisted the urge to sweep you into a passionate smooch session at your question. You looked shy, much shyer than he had ever seen you before. “Of course,” he told you gently. 

You stared at each other awkwardly. After a minute of inactivity, he decided to speak. “Did you want me to start?” He asked.

“Uh, no, no. Just, uh, stay there for a second.” You looked absolutely conflicted. 

Papyrus observed your distress. “We don’t have to do it.”

“No, this just feels weird and familiar.” Papyrus resigned himself to the fact that this could go either way and waited patiently for your decision. You approached him slowly on the couch until you were only a few inches away from him. Your dull eyes looked up at him uncertainly. You finally sighed. “I’m sorry.”

He felt his chest sink at the refusal. “That’s alright, I understand.”

“I’m sorry, Jerry...” you mumbled. 

Jerry? You pushed yourself forward and against his skull not even a moment after. Your familiar soft lips pressed tentatively against his teeth. Papyrus felt every bone in his body tingle and he endured the immediate desire to deepen the kiss.

Finally you pulled away with a sharp intake of breath. Papyrus didn’t risk moving as you exhaled shakily. “Papyrus? That, ha, felt right.”

His chest puffed out and his smile widened incredulously. “It did?” Perhaps there was hope yet. You nodded a bit more confidently and he beamed proudly. “Like I said! I am quite a fantastic kisser! Only the best smooches here mmph!” 

The feeling of your lips pressing much more forcefully against his teeth surprised him. Your bound hands wrapped themselves in his scarf and pulled him into your space. The tingle turned into a rush as you moaned softly against him. When the kiss finally disconnected, he found you looking at him with bright, eager eyes. 

“Wowie, that felt really good,” he breathed, allowing himself the luxury of moving his hand to pull his scarf back on. 

You smiled knowingly. “As it should be. You were always an amazing kisser.” 

There was force behind your words and he immediately seized you by the shoulders. He watched you intently. Your cheeks were flushed red and you were strained smile became goofy. Your eyes met his and winked. The love spell? Was it gone? “Lori, are you back?” 

“Yeah, I think I am.” 

Papyrus drew you into a crushing hug before pulling you away to look at you. “How did you get back to normal?” 

“I don’t know, but man, am I glad I did. Oh man.” Your face fell as you attempted to run your hands through your hair. “Did-oh god…I remember everything. Everything.” 

He felt his teeth clench apprehensively. “Everything?” 

You shuddered. “Did I really do stuff with…Jerry?” 

Papyrus nodded gravely. “It was pretty bad.” No point in sugar coating it. 

You paled and continued. “Oh my God. And I remember it all-his slimy personality, his slimy skin, the acne-“

“Please! Don’t elaborate. I don’t need to dwell on it too,” He interrupted you before you could continue. 

You eyed him hopefully. “Well, neither do I! You need to make me forget.” 

Papyrus scratched his skull. Surely you didn’t mean for him to cause you a concussion to cause memory loss due to trauma. But he didn’t know any forgetting spells either. “How?” He asked. 

You pushed yourself against the skeleton’s chest and drew a finger down his cervical vertebrae, causing him to shudder. “I’m sure you can think of something.” 

Papyrus wasn’t an idiot. He may not be experienced, but subtlety was his forte. That being said, he read you loud and clear and it came only naturally that he then swept you into his arms, fixated his most smoldering look on your eager face and seductively whispered into your ear, “I can be very creative.”

Your eyes half lidded. “Oh? How so?” 

“I can be…very sexy.”

Your eyes widened and you began to snort with laughter. “Oh my God.”

His jaw dropped. “You think I jest?” 

You covered your mouth to hide the fact that you were laughing and his chest softened at your expression. “Ah! I’m sorry, Papyrus! You just caught me off guard with that!” 

He beamed at the genuine effect he had on you and removed your bindings. “As it should. Now, are you ready to continue the date?” 

You nodded eagerly and he leaned in to kiss you again. Only for his phone to ring. He paused. “Eh…”

You smirked and wiggled out of his arms. “Go ahead and answer that. I’ll go freshen up a bit in the restroom.”

“You’re quite fresh already,” Papyrus acknowledged, “but, thank you. I’m sure this will only take a moment.” He watched you walk into the restroom before answering the phone. “Hello?”

“PAPYRUS!” 

The male voice that shouted was incredibly familiar and much louder than he recalled. It was your ex date. The human one. “Uh, why hello there! “

“Oh man, oh man. You gotta help me.”

“What’s going on?” 

“I drank the love potion.” 

Papyrus paused. Had Jeremy held onto the potion? No, he had it. Papyrus smiled to reassure his “friend.” “Ah! Do not worry my friend. You most certainly could not have drank the potion. I threw it away after you told me to use it.” 

“No. I bought another one. And I accidentally drank some of it!” 

Papyrus gaped and glanced in the direction of the restroom. You hadn’t emerged yet. He quickly moved to the kitchen so you didn’t overhear. “Why would you do that?”

“I didn’t mean to! Listen, as soon as I realized I did, I shut my eyes and pulled over. I’ve been wandering around downtown ever since someone towed my car. I have no idea where I am and I dialed like forty people before I actually called you. Oh man, I really hope my car wasn’t stolen.”

“No, er, why would you buy another one?” 

There was a pregnant pause on the other line. “I don’t know?”

“I think you do,” Papyrus muttered, realization dawning. 

“What?”

“Where are you?” He asked instead.

“Oh, uh I think I’m near a restaurant or a bar or something. There’s a lot of people nearby.”

Papyrus brightened at that. “Ah, well maybe ask if someone there can help you get home.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Of course! You always meet the most helpful people at a bar!” 

“I don’t think anyone would believe me. Why can’t you just come to get me?”

“Because I have a beautiful woman in the other room who’s waiting for me to sweep her off her feet,” he gloated a bit more than he should have. 

“Wait, you have what?” 

His phone dinged with the notification of another incoming call. “Oh, I have another call coming in! Don’t worry! I have absolute faith that you will find your way out of this situation in no time! Good bye!” 

“Wait, what ah!” The sound of loud barking and a startled shriek concluded the call before he tabbed over to the next caller. 

“Hello?” He greeted optimistically, making his way back to the living room. 

“Hey, put the girl on right now!” 

He stopped. “I’m afraid the only woman here is in the restroom at the moment.”

Another voice piped up from the other line. “Jerry, you’re full of shit.”

“Your cap is full of shit!” Jerry coughed. “Well, get her out of there right now.” 

The skeleton cringed knowing whom he was speaking to. “Jerry, everyone needs some privacy in the washroom.” 

“Well, I need to prove to my friends that I have a girlfriend!” 

“You do?” 

“Well, yeah. Until you kidnapped her or something apparently. So go tell her to hurry up or something.” 

“I didn’t kidnap her. She willingly came here!” He argued back. 

“Yeah, Pap kidnap someone? He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body!” 

Papyrus groaned. “Hello Snowdrake, how are your parents?” It appeared that Sans’ terrible puns had rubbed off on the aspiring comedian. 

“See? He’s too nice! Mom says hi.” 

“Tell her (and everyone else) I say hi back!” 

“Will do-“

“Nobody cares about your humongous family, Snowy!” Jerry yelled. 

“Shut up!” 

Papyrus rested his head on the fridge door. At the rate this was going, he might want to set up camp here. 

“Hey, Papyrus! Could you come out here to help me something real quick?” 

Oh shoot! He was technically on a date with you. A date he really shouldn’t keep waiting, especially since he promised sexy things. He called out to you, “Just a moment, I’ll be right there.” He cleared his throat and spoke into the phone. “Well, I need to go now, it was…nice? Yes, nice talking with you,” He interjected between the arguing Monsters. 

“Hold on! At least give me her number.”

“You said she’s your girlfriend but you don’t have her number?” Papyrus silently plead for them to hang up. 

“I lost it!” 

“I call bullshit. C’mon, Snowy. I saw a beret in that window back there I want to check out.” 

“Wait! You guys! I’m telling the truth! Ughhh! Don’t you dare ditch me! Shit, shit, where’s that trash can?!” 

Papyrus’ phone dinged again. Another incoming call. This time from Sans. Sans didn’t normally call around this time. He should probably answer that. “Eh, Jerry, Sans is calling. I believe you’ll probably figure something out with your friends. Bye.” Not how he wanted to end the conversation but before the Monster could protest, he tabbed over to the next call. “Hello, Sans?”

The sound of outright guffawing crackled through his receiver. “pap, oh my god, pap.”

“Is everything okay?” He asked curiously. 

“yes, oh, everything’s just fantastic right now.” There was an awfully loud commotion in the background. 

Papyrus hesitated. “Well…that’s good. So if everything’s alright, I’m going to hang up now.”

“your girlfriend’s ex date is here right now.” He jumped in surprise. 

“Nevermind, Papyrus. I got it!” Your voice called out from the living room. Papyrus nearly facepalmed.

“Oh, glad to hear!” He called out to you. He lowered his voice. “Are you serious right now?”

“yup.”

“Why?” 

“dude’s got the hots for grillby.”

Papyrus grimaced. “Sans, I am in the middle of a date and you’re telling me PUNS?” 

“i’m serious. he ran right into doggo when he was outside and spooked the hell out of him. got knocked down immediately. grillby went to break it up and the next thing i know, the kid is following him around like a lovesick teenager.”

“…What?” 

“yeah, grillby doesn’t really know what to do with him so he’s having him bus tables for now. hang on, here he is. hey, jeremy, c’mere a sec. tell pap who you love the most in the world?”

A familiar voice sighed dreamily and then giggled. “My hunky campfire.”

“and you’re his?”

“Sexy widdle marshmallow.” Papyrus’ jaw nearly dislocated. 

“Oh-nyeh. Well you uh luck with that,” he babbled. 

He could hear the laughter in Sans’ voice. “alright, get out of here, kid.” The sound of giggling grew faint yet Papyrus remained standing dumbly. “so, sounds like your date is going well?” 

“Date?” Papyrus’ mind had gone blank for a moment at the thought of Jeremy referring to himself as a sexy, small confectionary. However at the word date, he snapped back to attention. “Oh my God! Sans! I’ve let her alone in the living room for nearly 15 minutes!” He gasped. 

Sans whistled. “she’s probably long gone by now.” Papyrus sighed and walked back toward the living room. 

“Actually! She’s back to normal so she doesn’t need to be recaptured…recaptured….” Papyrus’ words failed him as he stopped in the doorway to the living room. 

The first thing he noticed was the location of your clothes and the fact that they were not on you. Instead, they had been folded and hung over the back of the couch. His vision quickly focused on your figure instead and nearly dropped the phone. 

You were wearing the dress. The dress he had bought earlier. Had he left that out on the table? He didn’t remember and clearly you had found it. No doubt this probably raised a bunch of questions for you. A bunch of questions he did not feel like answering as he caught a glance at your upper thigh as you adjusted the outfit.

“pap?”

“I’ll call you later.” He clicked the phone off, his voice catching your attention. You faced him rather sheepishly. 

“Oh, hey, I didn’t hear you come in!” You laughed as he approached. “How many people were you talking to in there?” 

“Too many,” he chuckled, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come out sooner to help with, uh..?”

You gestured to the back of your dress. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I couldn’t get this clasp closed but I figured it out, although speaking of that.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re weird, just fyi.”

“What? Why?” 

“Who buys a dress for a girl who rejects them?” You teased, throwing your hands up in the air and shaking your head. The bareness of your arms made him aware that he was still holding the ropes that he had bound you with earlier this evening.

He fingered the soft texture of the ropes, a rather devious plan brewing in his skull. “Perhaps it’s all part of a plan by a calculating mastermind.” 

“Uh, huh. And what type of a plan would such a calculating mastermind have that involves getting me into a dress?”

Papyrus smirked, already going to work. “Well, it is far easier to capture a human when they’re wearing a dress.” 

You cocked your head at him, your smile faltering slightly. “Excuse me?” 

He captured your wrists in a matter of seconds, binding them together before sweeping you off your feet. You looked up at him with widened eyes as he cackled. “Nyeh heh heh! It looks like I’ve captured a rogue human!” 

Your eyes widened and your face went redder than it had before. “O-oh!” 

He shot you a sly grin. “Let me demonstrate the capturing power of a Royal Guard in training!” Any further words on your part were cut off with a passionate kiss. He pulled away with a triumphant grin. “Any last words, human?” You looked absolutely dazed. “Eh…Lori?” 

“Take me!” You breathed. 

Well, he didn’t need much more convincing than that. With a fierce growl he planted nips and kisses against your neck, feeding on the moans his actions drew from your lips. He ascended the stairs, relishing every spot your hands desperately clung and caressed. He pushed open his bedroom door and laid your quivering figure on his bed. 

“Now, human, prepare to submit to my-Oh COME ON!” His phone rang. Groaning, he reached into his chest plate and pulled out his phone. Before he could answer it, your bound, yet surprisingly nimble fingers, yanked the phone from his gloves and answered. 

“Papyrus can’t come to the phone right now! He’s about to fucking wreck me!” You moaned into the phone. 

“Language!” He gasped. You merely giggled and hung up the line before he could take it back. You pulled him down by his scarf and his thoughts about proper social behavior flew out the window. 

Tonight was a good night to get wrecked. 

~~~~~

Sans smirked as the line disconnected. Sounded like Papyrus was having a good time. Finally. “They didn’t answer?” Jeremy asked from the floor where he currently scrubbed off some type of sticky gum. 

“they were…busy.”

“Too bad. They probably would have liked to know the answer to that riddle,” Jeremy mused. 

Sans shrugged. “i think they figured it out. pap is pretty smart.” 

Jeremy shrugged. “I guess. Personally, I couldn’t imagine living live without my fire spirit soul mate.” As the young man sauntered off to find the bartender, Sans took another sip of his beverage and thumbed through his texts. 

“so he’ll be like this for the next 24 hours?”

“Yes, the effects wear off within a day. But the antidote makes it go away much faster. <3”

“heh. grillby’s sol, i guess."

"It's not too bad as long as he's nice to him."

"still, that’s a pretty stupid antidote.”

“Spread love, not war! <3” The text read next to the icon of a sunglass wearing Vulkin.

Sans couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this story! It's silly yes, but I laughed while writing it so hopefully it gets a chuckle from you guys as wellh. 
> 
> There will probably be a NSFW 2nd Story posted later this month that follows what goes on in the bedroom for the date, but until then, I really hope you have enjoyed this story and Happy Late Valentine's Day!!
> 
> And yes..the riddle is from Strange Magic. If you haven't seen it, go watch it. Midsummers night meets rock n roll = awesome!
> 
>    
> Special Thanks to Zully for the following picture of Lori and Pap! She is amazing and you really gotta show her some love!! :D Check out her tumblr:  
> [Zully's Tumblr](http://zullysdrawinghole.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
